


Три коктейля

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, pub, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Пьяный Бен впадает в отчаяние, узнав, что самая прекрасная девушка из всех, что он когда-либо встречал, уже замужем. Вот только он забывает, что замужем она за ним самим.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Три коктейля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightweight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995613) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



На то, чтобы заметить Бена в этом баре, Рей хватает пяти секунд. Потому что именно за это время она может выискать его взглядом где угодно.

Финн и По настояли на том, чтобы вытащить его на «небольшой мальчишник», и хотя Бен не особо любил выпить и вообще бары были не его темой, он знал, что его совместное времяпрепровождение с Финном и По сделает Рей счастливее, ей не нужно было говорить это вслух. Поэтому, само собой, он пошёл.

Она пробирается сквозь толпу людей к ним, стараясь никого не задеть или быть задетой. Они не замечают её приближения, поэтому Рей сосредотачивается на Бене – тот рассказывает им что-то с ярым энтузиазмом, которого она в нём не видела, пожалуй, никогда. Бокал в его руке почти пуст. По всей видимости, Бен и не замечает этого, потому что, добравшись до особенно захватывающей части своей истории, он начинает размахивать рукой вверх-вниз, и остатки напитка расплёскиваются на их с Финном рубашки. Однако похоже, что им всё равно.

Финн и По слушают с таким упоением, будто это самая интересная история в их жизни, и когда Рей становится позади Бена, замечает её только По. Он только слегка пригибается к ней, чтобы ненароком не прервать рассказ. Бен продолжает с таким же энтузиазмом, не обращая внимания на потерю половины своей аудитории.

– Вы просидели здесь сколько, часа два? – ругает она По. – И сколько конкретно коктейлей вы ему заказали?

– Включая тот, который он сейчас пролил на свои ботинки? – ухмыляется По. – Три.

_– Три?_

– Твой муж совсем не умеет пить.

Кажется, Бен слышит, как По произносит фразу «твой муж», потому что прерывается на середине слова и оборачивается. Когда он видит Рей, на мгновение его лицо озаряется светом, после чего опадает.

– Что случилось, Бен? – спрашивает она, сдерживая улыбку.

– У тебя есть муж? – спрашивает он, широко распахнув глаза.

– Да, я замужем, – ей едва удаётся оставаться невозмутимой.

– Ох. Замужем… – весь запал, с которым он рассказывал свою историю, улетучивается. Бен выглядит опустошённым. В уголках глаз блестят слёзы.

– Это проблема? – спрашивает она.

– Не _проблема_ … просто… ты красивая. _Самая_ прекрасная на свете, – он накрывает рот рукой, будто слова вылетели без его разрешения. – Прости, мне не нужно было это говорить. У тебя есть муж.

– Всё нормально, – улыбается она. – Можешь продолжать.

По трясётся рядом от едва сдерживаемого смеха, и Рей без колебаний тыкает ему локтем в бок.

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, – мямлит Бен. – Э-это невежливо. Но ты _действительно_ прекрасна.

На этот раз он оставляет пустой стакан на стойке, чтобы зажать рот уже _обеими_ руками.

– Всё хорошо, Бен. Спасибо, – улыбается она и касается его руки.

Он опускает ладони на колени и решительно мотает головой.

– Нет, тебе лучше меня не трогать.

– Почему нет? – спрашивает Рей.

– От этого мне _уже_ захотелось тебя поцеловать, – признаётся Бен, краснея.

– Ну так поцелуй меня, – предлагает она.

– Нет! Твой муж. Не могу позволить тебе пойти на измену из-за меня, – он явно пришёл в ужас от этой идеи.

– Это не измена, Бен.

Паззл в его голове не складывается, пока он пытается понять, каким образом это вдруг не измена.

– У вас… открытый брак?

По задыхается рядом с ней, а лицо Финна она ещё никогда не видела таким красным, из его глаз текут слёзы подавляемой истерики.

Прежде чем Рей успевает ответить, Бен уже отвергает эту идею.

– Нет, нет, я не могу тебя ни с кем делить. Никогда бы не смог, – по его лицу Рей замечает, что он начинает о чём-то догадываться. – Погоди, откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

– Знаешь, откуда у меня взялся муж? – в ответ на это он торжественно машет головой, и её сердце неудержимо тянется к нему. Она решает прекратить его пытку. – Это ты.

Его глаза округляются настолько, что походят на блюдца.

– Я? Нет, Рей, нет, думаю, я бы заметил.

Она улыбается.

– А откуда ты знаешь моё имя? – для него это загадка, брови хмурятся, а на лбу появляются морщинки. Рей нежно берёт его левую руку. – Взгляни.

Он ошеломлённо глядит на своё обручальное кольцо.

– Я _женат?_

– Ага-а. На мне.

– Ты… ты уверена? – он пока что не позволяет себе в это поверить.

– Как думаешь, откуда я это знаю, Бен? – он качает головой, цепляясь за каждое её слово. – Я надела это кольцо тебе на палец. И я знаю, что выгравировано на нём.

Он с благоговением опускает взгляд к пальцам, словно Рей волшебница и вот-вот превратит кольцо в белого кролика.

– Что там написано?

– Там написано: «Будь со мной». И моё имя – Рей.

Бен медленно снимает кольцо, затаив дыхание в ожидании. Он поднимает его на уровень глаз и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть надпись в темноте бара. Бормочет слова себе под нос: «Будь… со… мной. Рей». Снова глядит на неё, и в его глазах неудержимо сияет надежда.

– Ты… ты моя жена?

– Да, Бен, – смеётся она со слезами на глазах. – Я твоя жена.

Финн и По держатся друг за друга, рыдая от смеха.

Он недоверчиво переспрашивает:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что м-мне можно тебя поцеловать?

– Ага, лучше поцелуй меня _прямо сейчас._

Это заставляет его призадуматься, ему нужно подытожить услышанное.

– Не хочу сделать свою жену несчастной, – решительно говорит Бен. Рей не уверена, осознаёт ли он, что она его слышит.

Он очень осторожно надевает кольцо обратно на палец, затем нежно заключает её лицо в ладони. От него пахнет потом и водкой. Рей всё равно. Сначала он только легонько касается её губ, будто ещё не совсем уверен, что ему это позволено. Она улыбается, не отстраняясь от его лица, и у Бена вырывается тихий возглас удивления. Ей кажется, что он говорит: «Я п-помню эти губы», но Рей не успевает ответить, потому что Бен тут же хватает её и целует _как полагается._

Бен крепко обнимает её, словно между ними слишком много свободного пространства, и поцелуй продолжается настолько долго, что завсегдатаи у барной стойки поддерживают их аплодисментами и свистом. Вскоре к тем присоединяется всё больше и больше людей, пока весь бар не начинает кричать и хлопать от радости, пусть большая часть посетителей и не понимает, отчего весь шум.

Когда Бен наконец прерывает поцелуй, он смотрит на неё так, будто видит впервые.

– Рей, – выдыхает он.

Она думает, что если сейчас начнёт говорить, то наверняка расплачется. Поэтому она просто берёт Бена за руку, их пальцы сплетаются, и Рей тянет его к выходу, чтобы забрать домой. К ним домой.

Позади она едва различает крик По:

– Мы _точно_ будем собираться так _каждую_ _пятницу!_


End file.
